Face Your Fears
Face Your Fears is a brief five-minute animated short of . Official Description School can be as scary place. Especially if the sun is setting, you are thirteen years old and the school is haunted. Meet Jack and Parker; two pupils of Newbury Middle School, and who also happens to be paranormal investigators. Using their smart-phones and an advanced ghost catching app, they are about to take their first step in unravelling the mystery of the haunting of Newbury and then enigmatic Lady E. Plot In the evening, Parker and Jack sneak into Newbury High School after being told by J.B. that there is a large amount of Ghost activity taking place in it. Once inside, Parker and Jack use their phones to spot anything suspicious, and Jack gets frightened by a portrait of Lady E. with her teddy bear. As they progress further into the school, they find a Gloombie who turns out to be Mr. Douglas. The duo shoot Mr. Douglas using their smartphones and are able release the Ghost out of his body before Parker traps the ghost into her phone. Soon, the school transforms into a haunted house proving J.B.'s theory about the high level of Ghost activity. All of a sudden, Grandpa Sam trots out trying to attack Parker and Jack, but due to his old age, they rush upstairs easily. When they reach upstairs, Jack suggests they split up. Parker thinks it's a joke before he runs off and is found by Grandpa Sam again; this time in an elevator. Jack presses the down button on the elevator, but is alerted on a number of Ghosts within his range, so he hides in one of the rooms. Little does Jack know that the room has a strange bat as he is immediately possessed by the creature. When Parker hears the screams of Jack, she immediately heads there only to find his smartphone on the ground and Jack now a Gloombie. Before Jack could attack, Spencer gallops from the window and frees Jack from the possession, while the bat mysteriously disappears. Jack is happy to see his old dog, but J.B. informs Parker that they must head out immediately. When they head outside the room, multiple Ghosts are seen moving towards them including Grandpa Sam coming out of the elevator. Parker and Jack then use the elevator to escape, but the elevator malfunctions causing the hunters to be sent into a free fall. Out from the rubble, the duo spot the teddy bear that they saw from the painting. Suddenly, Mr. Nibs pops out of the stuffed animal, and the hunters attack; however, Mr. Nibs counterattacks by using his Gloom. They sprint out of the room and find themselves surrounded by Ghosts. After escaping several Ghosts and Mr. Nibs himself, Douglas finds the kids and urges them out of the school, where J.B. is parked outside of the school. J.B. prepares to shoot Mr. Nibs down with Jack and Parker joining in. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Grandpa Sam - TBA *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Mr. Nibs - Bruce Baker *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover Transcript For the transcript of the short, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Mr. Nibs *This short is animated by Duncan Studio. **It was the only time a short was produced by Duncan Studio. *Douglas Elton and Jack Davids got possessed in this short. *A portrait of Lady E. was found hanging in the High School. *It seems that the Ghosts worship Lady Evelina for Mr. Nibs stated, "Lady E. will return." *Several minor Ghosts appear in this episode. *Despite this being the first animated short to be released, it is not the first episode of the series. Gallery File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’59”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’15”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’34”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-3’52”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-3’41”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-2’45”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-3’06”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-2’08”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-2’33”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-2’06”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’56”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’51”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’38”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’27”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’23”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’21”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’19”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’13”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’05”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’53”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’35”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’39”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’21”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’03”.jpg Category:Youtube videos Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Mini-Movies